Al fin del mundo
by Dryadeh
Summary: Porque James Potter iría al fin del mundo con Sirius Black. Porque Sirius Black haría lo mismo por él. Regalo de cumpleaños para Earwen Neruda


_Ya sabes que va con antelación, pero este es mi cutre regalo para ti. Espero que te guste.__ Feliz cumpleaños, Canuto._

_Te quiere, Jimmy._

* * *

**Al fin del mundo**

Sirius Black no puede dormir. Y al parecer es el único porque puede oír con claridad a Peter murmurando algo en sueños y a James roncando alegremente en la cama contigua a la suya. Afortunadamente, Remus no ronca ni habla mientras duerme.

Aunque esa noche, no le importan demasiado los sonidos. Sirius tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para poder dormirse y después de dar unas quince vueltas en la cama, tirar de las sábanas, probar diferentes posiciones y regalar a la quietud un par de palabras malsonantes, se da cuenta de que esa noche no dormirá. Por lo tanto, decide hacer algo al respecto.

-Eh, Jamie¿estás despierto? –sisea después de arrojar un almohadón directo a la cara del susodicho. James, que hasta entonces dormía a pierna suelta, se remueve. Y Sirius sabe lo que vendrá a continuación. Se esconderá bajo las sábanas, despotricará unos segundos, clamara al cielo… pero finalmente se rendirá.

-_Estaba_ durmiendo, capullo¿qué quieres?

Sirius sonríe en la oscuridad. James es una jodida marmota y Sirius sabe que probablemente aunque Hogwarts se cayera a pedazos, él no se enteraría hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero también sabe que aunque lo despierte a cojinazos en plena noche de febrero, James nunca rechazará una escapada nocturna.

-No puedo dormir, larguémonos de aquí –Sirius hace las mantas a un lado y sale de la cama estirándose –Necesito salir de la jaula.

Y mientras James busca sus gafas y se las pone bostezando, sabe que aunque Sirius suela llamar "La jaula" a Hogwarts, adora el colegio. Mucha más que la Mansión Black.

-Está bien –accede saliendo de la cama él también, en medio de otro bostezo.

-¿Despertamos a Lunático y Colagusano? –pregunta Sirius echando un vistazo a sus dos amigos profundamente dormidos.

-No, déjalos dormir –James se frota los ojos por debajo de las gafas y se calza unas zapatillas –Remus tenía mal aspecto hoy, ya sabes que faltan pocos días para que se convierta y Peter se ha quedado en la sala común hasta tarde, estudiando Transformaciones. Necesitan descansar.

Sirius observa a su amigo remover su baúl en busca de la capa invisible y sonríe fugazmente de lado.

-Te lo juro, tío –le dice con sentimiento –a veces pareces mi madre –hace una pausa y sonríe escabrosamente al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir –bueno, pareces _una_ madre.

Y espera, espera a que James le mire con sus ojos casi negros en la penumbra de la habitación y le fulminé a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

-Si fuera una madre, no saldría en medio de la noche contigo –se defiende, con la capa invisible ya en las manos.

Sirius suelta una carcajada a media voz mientras se pone su abrigo largo y negro encima del pijama del mismo color.

-¿Qué te apuestas?

James se interrumpe cuando estaba a punto de meter una mano por la manga de su abrigo marrón y mira a Sirius fijamente. Después, una lenta sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Porque James no le mira como si fuera en degenerado como Remus hace, ni tampoco suelta una carcajada nerviosa como Peter. Simplemente sonríe con complicidad y siempre la tiene, la respuesta perfecta esperando para salir.

-Anda, cállate, que vas a despertar a Rem y Pete. Vamos –dice empujándole hacia la puerta –y por cierto, nunca te acerques a mi madre.

Sirius se echa a reír roncamente mientras salen de la habitación y James cierra la puerta con sigilo para no perturbar el sueño de sus amigos. Bajan las escaleras en silencio, aparentemente calmados aunque henchidos del sentimiento de rebeldía, de la sensación de libertad que siempre les embarga cuando saben que van a escapar, a incumplir las reglas, a correr una pequeña aventura. Porque así son Sirius y James, unos aventureros.

Cruzan la vacía Sala Común y antes de salir por ella, James les echa la capa por encima. Como acostumbra a hacer se queja de lo alto que es Sirius, Sirius le llama canijo y finalmente, entre empollones y palabrotas, atraviesan el retrato de la Dama Gorda y salen a los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Y allí es donde todo empieza. Los largos corredores abandonados, iluminados tan sólo por la luz de las antorchas les acogen, adentrándose en la vastedad del castillo. A pesar de caminar en la semioscuridad, encogidos y apretados bajo una capa de invisibilidad que hace tiempo les va algo pequeña –por lo menos a Sirius –caminan con decisión, con esa seguridad que les da creerse invencibles y haber recorrido miles de veces los mismos pasillos. Con esa tranquilidad que les da estar juntos en eso, porque a fin de cuentas, no les importa demasiado que les pillen y castiguen porque seguirán estando juntos.

Y a veces sucede. A veces Peter tropieza, Sirius se yergue demasiado revelando sus pies, Remus trata de infundirles cordura en voz demasiado alta o James estornuda y Filch y su repelente gata les encuentran. Pero a Sirius y a James les da igual y presumen de tener un archivador de castigos para ellos solos.

Porque creen que merece la pena romper las reglas o morir en el intento. Por eso, no se tensan ni se preocupan cuando la Señora Norris aparece al fondo del pasillo y les mira con sus brillantes ojos, como si pudiera verles a pesar de la capa invisible. Por eso ellos no se desvían o tratan de huir de la escena del crimen, sino que siguen caminando tranquilamente hacia ella.

Porque no está Peter para quejarse o Remus para decirles que Filch anda cerca con tono censurador. Sólo ellos dos y la Señora Norris.

-¿Qué le hacemos esta vez? –pregunta Sirius sacando la varita del bolsillo de su largo abrigo -¿La petrificamos?¿La convertimos en una cebolla¿Le ponemos un tutú?

-Un tutú estaría bien¿no crees? Por algo es una _señora_¿cierto? –dice y apunta con su varita a la Señora Norris. Murmura dos palabras por lo bajo y de la nada, aparece una gasa rosada que empieza a enredarse en torno al erizado minino hasta convertirse en un tutú. La Señora Norris suelta un rabioso quejido, similar al llanto de un niño, que reverbera en las paredes de piedra del colegio, y los dos saben que es hora de largarse.

Sortean a la furiosa gata que trata de retirarse el tutú con sus patas traseras y se pegan a la pared cuando Filch aparece corriendo con una lámpara de aceite en las manos y una expresión de horror en el seco rostro.

-¡Señora Norris¿Qué te han hecho? –grita enfurecido, cojeando hacia a la desesperada gata. Sirius y James se desternillan mientras se alejan corriendo de la peculiar representación de _El_ _lago de los Cisnes_ y llegan a las puertas del colegio, excitados y de mucho mejor humor.

¿Quién querría dormir pudiendo putear un poco a Filch y a su odiosa gata?

-Sabes que Filch hará guardia en la puerta toda la noche¿no? –comenta James recuperando el resuello cuando las puertas del colegio se cierran tras ellos.

-Más emoción –Sirius se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa canina.

-Bien¿qué hacemos?¿Sacamos a pasear al chucho?

Sirius mira a James alzando una ceja altivamente.

-No, por hoy no sacaremos tus cuernos a la oscuridad.

Porque así son Sirius y James. Porque no son sólo Canuto y Cornamenta. También son Chucho y Cuernos. Y muchísimas cosas más.

James no se molesta porque sabe que se lo ha buscado. En lugar de eso se mete las manos en los bolsillos, porque joder, en Febrero hace demasiado frio por las noches.

-Entonces¿damos una vuelta? –propone.

-Hagámosle una visita al calamar gigante, tal vez podamos convencerle de que se coma a Quejicus –dice Sirius y echa a andar hacia el lago, obligando a James a seguirle el paso para que ninguno quede fuera de la protección de la capa.

-Se le indigestaría y moriría horas después –repone James compadeciéndose de la pobre criatura. El calamar, claro.

-Pero eso no lo sabe¿no? –apunta Sirius sonriendo con malicia.

De camino al lago planean varias maneras de lograr que calamar gigante se coma a Severus Snape, pero cuando al fin llegan a las orillas de la vasta extensión de agua se quedan en silencio. Porque a veces, Sirius y James no necesitan usar la voz para decirse cosas. No necesitan hablar para sentirse cómodos juntos. Porque de vez en cuando, lo único que les apetece hacer es tirarse en el prado y mirar las estrellas que siempre brillan sobre el colegio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, que los dos saben, el otro les contará cuando llegue el momento.

Aunque casi siempre es James el que empieza.

-Betty Jorkins me ha contado que Lily está saliendo con Taylor, ese guaperas de Hufflepuff –murmura.

Y a pesar de que a menudo Sirius siente ganas de decirle que envíe a Evans al infierno y se busque otra que no le dé tantos quebraderos de cabeza, no lo hace porque sabe que para James es importante. Y tampoco está en su filosofía gastar saliva inútilmente si puede evitarlo. Así que decide consolarle, como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

-¿Guaperas? –echa aire despectivamente con las manos enlazadas bajo la nuca y los ojos grises fijos en el cielo –Bah, he oído que la tiene pequeña.

James suspira con desanimo.

-Eso me da igual –trata de hacerle comprender -¿no me has oído? Está saliendo con Lily.

-Pues debería importarte. Tienes la seguridad de que andará por ahí sexualmente insatisfecha, será más fácil que caiga en tus brazos –le dice con ese tono de "_Jamie__, a veces pareces tonto. Aprende del tío Sirius_".

-Tío, eres un asco consolando a la gente –replica James. Y a pesar de todo se siente un poco mejor. Porque Sirius no le da palmaditas compasivas en la espalda como Peter, ni le aconseja ser paciente como Remus. Sirius le dice la verdad. O al menos _su_ verdad.

-¿Qué quieres? –se mofa Sirius arrancando una pajilla del suelo y colocándosela entre los labios perezosamente -¿Un hombro donde llorar? Soy realista, Cuernos. Por mucho que te diga que Evans se dará cuenta de que eres el amor de su vida, te pedirá matrimonio y tendréis un hijo llamado Sirius, que ruego a Merlín que se parezca a ella y no a ti, eso no va a pasar. O no por el momento.

-¿Y tú que sabes? –se molesta James, porque aunque sabe que Sirius tiene razón, no hace que eso le duela menos –No la conoces como yo.

-Tienes razón, creo que a mí no me ha insultado tantas veces como a ti.

-Yo le gusto –se autoconvence James –simplemente aún no se ha dado cuenta.

-Ya sabes que no quiero desanimarte, Jamie, pero¿te has planteado la posibilidad de que sea boyera? Porque que su mejor amigo fuera Quejicus da mucho que pensar.

Y James sonríe, porque no puede evitar hacerlo.

-No negaré que todo apunta a eso.

-Sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad. Cornamenta, tienes que traerla de vuelta a la acera que le corresponde.

-Juro solemnemente que lo haré, Canuto –James se pone una mano en el pecho con gravedad.

-Bien –Sirius sonríe y la paja se desliza a una de las comisuras de sus labios y apunta al cielo estrellado.

No vuelven a hablar en unos minutos, y James espera a que Sirius le diga qué es eso que no le ha dejado dormir. Pero después de un rato se cansa e intenta sacárselo. Y sabe que Sirius se lo contará, porque él pregunta. Porque no es partidario de esperar a que lo suelte como Remus, o demasiado discreto para insistirle como Peter.

-Bien¿y a ti que te pasa? –así, sin más. Porque James no ha sido nunca demasiado sutil, pero a Sirius eso le gusta porque él tampoco lo es.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?

-Bueno, soy muy perceptivo –James se quita las gafas que se empañan por su respiración cálida en contacto con el viento helado –y te vi hablando con Regulus –confiesa.

-Hablar es una manera muy delicada de describirlo –farfulla Sirius con aire hosco –la semana pasada le vi hablando con Quejicus en un rincón de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué hacías tú en la biblioteca? –le interrumpe James.

-Tú tenías entrenamiento y Remus y Peter estaban haciendo un trabajo así que decidí…

-¿Estudiar?

-Joder, Cornamenta¿por quién me tomas? Estaba buscando a Quejicus para hacerle un rabiar un rato.

-Vale, vale, sigue.

-Y hoy he visto a Regulus con su pandilla. Ya sabes; Avery, Mulciber y más de esos gilipollas de Slytherin que andan por ahí mortificando a los hijos de muggles con su ideología elitista de mierda.

-¿Y qué hiciste? –le pregunta James con suavidad. Porque aunque Sirius hable de ello con aparente indiferencia, sabe que es un tema delicado para él.

-Lo llevé a un rincón a rastras y le pregunté qué coño creía que estaba haciendo –contesta y se quita la paja de los labios para hacerla trizas al cerrar su mano en puño –Traté de razonar con él, le dije : "Eh, gilipollas, estás cometiendo una estupidez", pero él no atendía a razones.

-Tal vez si probarás a decírselo de otra manera…

-Yo digo las cosas como son –gruñe Sirius y le lanza una mirada acerada a su amigo, a pesar de saber que si hubiera sido cualquier otro el que hubiera hecho ese comentario, ya estaría de cabeza en el lago –Esa pandilla de imbéciles van por ahí torturando a los más débiles, los vigilan y esperan a encontrarles solos… ¿No te sabes lo que intentaron hacerle a Mary McDonald?

James asiente con gesto grave, porque lo sabe y recordarlo le llena de rabia. No es que la repelente de McDonald le haya caído bien nunca, pero la sangre le hierve al saber que otros se meten con ella con por una estupidez como ser hija de muggles.

-Y estoy convencido de que Regulus estaba con ellos cuando lo hicieron. Antes no le daba demasiada importancia, pensaba que cuando las cosas se pusieran feas, Regulus se asustaría y dejaría esas compañías…pero deberías haberle oído, tío. Me soltó toda esa mierda de la importancia de la pureza de sangre y la limpieza mágica…es igual que ellos, esos matones adoradores de Voldemort.

-Sólo tiene dieciséis años, seguramente con el tiempo madure –apunta James, y Sirius nota que no está demasiado convencido, aunque intenté convencerle a él.

-¿Tú crees? –Sirius resopla rezumando escepticismo – Yo lo dudo. Me ha dicho que él le dará a nuestra familia la grandeza que yo nunca les daré, dice que nuestros padres estarán orgullosos de él como jamás lo estarán de mí.

Sirius cierra la boca bruscamente y James sabe que no seguirá por esos derroteros porque le resulta demasiado doloroso.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, tu forma animal debería ser una oveja negra en lugar de un perro –bromea James, y a pesar de su mal humor, Sirius sonríe trémulamente. Porque esa es otra de las cosas que hacen que James sea su mejor amigo por encima de los demás. James nunca se queda sin palabras como Peter, ni trata de convencerle de que en el fondo sus padres le quieren como hace Remus. Simplemente le dice lo que necesita oír. Que él no es como el resto de su familia porque ha elegido no serlo.

-Creo que a Lunático le entusiasmaría la idea de que me convirtiera en oveja.

-Me parece que a Higgins también. He oído cierta historia acerca de él y una de las ovejas hechizadas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que… -James deja el resto en el aire, pero su tono lo dice todo. Y entonces Sirius empieza a reírse ruidosamente, porque no le extrañaría que, efectivamente, el pirado de Higgins tenga predilección por las ovejas hechizadas. James se ríe con él y por unos minutos sus risotadas sin sentido resuenan en la tranquilidad del lago. Después la risa se va apagando, hasta que sólo quedan los restos de una sonrisa divertida asentada en sus labios.

-Cornamenta, no sabes la suerte que tienes de no tener hermanos –dice Sirius. Y su comentario suena liviano, despreocupado, aunque James sabe que en realidad no lo dice en serio.

-Sí tengo.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre tu madre? –pregunta Sirius con tono insinuante. James se pone de nuevo las gafas para asesinarle con la mirada. Porque una mirada asesina de James no es una mirada asesina si él no lleva gafas.

-No, gilipollas. Me refería a ti.

-Si vas a empezar a ponerte cursi… -le hostiga Sirius, aunque sólo lo hace porque no quiere que James note que lo que acaba de decirle, le ha llegado muy adentro.

-Seré un cursi –repone James sin ofenderse –pero quiero que recuerdes que mi casa es también tu casa. Si algún día lo necesitas…ya sabes dónde está.

Se hace un silencio, porque James no tiene nada más que decir y Sirius demasiado. Pero no se atreve a decirlo y ni siquiera sabe cómo hacerlo o qué decir exactamente. Porque sabe que James le ofrece su casa de verdad, y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Porque si aguanta los veranos en Grimmauld Place, viendo como su hermano se echa a perder más y más, como su padre no le dirige la palabra y su madre aprovecha cada oportunidad para recordarle lo decepcionante que ha resultado ser, es porque sabe que lejos de allí, en el Valle de Godric, tiene otra familia. Una familia mejor. Y eso le da fuerzas para resistir lo que sea necesario.

-Gracias –dice simplemente. James sonríe aunque Sirius no le mira, precisamente porque sabe que está sonriendo.

-Pero no te acerques a mi madre.

Esta vez Sirius también sonríe y mira a James. Porque James siempre sabe que decir para que los momentos incómodos se vuelvan cómodos en cuestión de segundos, sin dañar la hombría de ninguno de los dos por el camino.

-Prometido –susurra Sirius mirando fijamente la constelación que se alza en el cielo, sobre ellos. No vuelven a hablar durante unos minutos, disfrutando simplemente del silencio, las vistas y la compañía mutua.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunta James al cabo.

-No mucho –replica Sirius después de pensárselo.

-Yo tampoco.

-Bien, entonces vamos a Cabeza de Puerco a emborracharnos –Sirius se pone en pie porque sabe cuál será la respuesta de James.

-Vale –James se levanta también y sin más, se alejan del lago.

Y es por eso por lo que Sirius y James son los mejores amigos. Porque si Sirius le propone a James algo prohibido, él no le pondrá pegas como Remus o empezará a hablar de lo que les pasará si les pillan como Peter. Simplemente dice "vale".

Porque James Potter iría al fin del mundo con Sirius Black.

Porque Sirius Black haría lo mismo por él.

* * *

_Ya está. Sí, sé que es horrible pero aún así es especial para mí y espero que para ti también, __Ear__. Falta casi una semana para tu cumpleaños, pero yo me conozco y t__ú__ también me conoces, por eso las dos sabíamos que una vez escribiera el __fic__ no resistiría la tentación de enseñártelo. Este __fic__ ante todo, trata de retratar la amistad más grande que en mi opinión hemos visto a lo largo de los libros. Porque creo que James y Sirius se adoraban. Como yo adoro a __Earwen__ Neruda (leedla, por cierto__). Si alguien más lo la ha leído, le agradecería críticas y opiniones :) También acepto todo tipo de hortalizas para mi huerto personal._

Gracias de antemano.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
